New Year's Eve in Resembool
by Noble Voyager
Summary: This is an opportunity for the Rockbells and the Elrics to reunite once again as a family.


**Author's Note: **This is my very first fan fiction. It's about the characters from one of my favorite animes, Fullmetal Alchemist. Since it is New Year's Eve, I decided to write about what these FMA characters would do during a holiday season. Honestly, I've written short stories before. I just wrote this for 2 hours only and I kind of rushed it a bit. So, please bear with me if it's not that good. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Summary: **This is an opportunity for the Rockbells and the Elrics to reunite once again as a family.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters in the story of Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

It was a fine and peaceful morning in Resembool. The bright sunshine illuminated each home and brought everyone up with warm smiles. On this day of December 31, the Rockbells are going to celebrate the New Year's Eve with their two loved ones, Edward and Alphonse. It is going to be a very fruitful evening filled with joy, laughter and peace.

"What a beautiful day," the blonde-haired automail mechanic said as she looked outside the window, "Good morning, grandma Pinako!"

"Good morning, Winry, Pinako said with a smile, "Today is December 31 and we're going to celebrate the New Year's Eve tonight!"

"That's great! I'm sure Ed and Al would like to come too! I just hope they're not going to do anything reckless again before the celebration starts so that there wouldn't be any hindrances."

The Rockbells are very excited for the celebration. They went to different shops to buy some things for the party. They went to buy decorations and even gifts they can give to the Elrics. This gathering really means a lot to them since the boys are always busy with some matters. They know that this is an opportunity for them to reunite once again as a family. This will be a time of the year when they come together without anything hindering their way.

Meanwhile, in the city of Amestris, the Elric brothers were just lying down on their seats without anything to do. It was a fine day, indeed and everyone is also preparing to celebrate the New Year's Eve, even the military is also busy planning for their celebration. But the Elric brothers don't have anything in mind.

"Hey Al, what a boring holiday season this is, eh?" Edward insisted as he plays with his automail.

"Come on, brother! It's New Year's Eve later and we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Alphonse demanded, "Why don't we join a celebration or something?"

"That's it! I bet the Rockbells have something special! Let's join them, instead!" It was the first thing that came to Edward's mind. He knew that this is an opportunity for them to reunite as a family again. So, he picked up the phone and called their house.

Winry and grandma Pinako is as busy as always preparing for the celebration. They were excited and confident that this party is going to be fun even if it was just the four of them (including Ed and Al). Meanwhile, the phone suddenly rang and as Winry answered it, it was Ed!

"Hey, Winry! I was just wondering if you are planning to celebrate the New Year's Eve with us," Edward asked with a smile on his face, "We don't have anything to do here so we want to visit your place and..."

"Of course! I've been waiting for you guys to call and ask you if you want to join us!" Winry abruptly interrupted Edward and didn't even wait for him to finish his last sentence.

Edward was surprised by what Winry said. He knew that they were planning to celebrate with them all along. So, he just smiled and said, "Well, we're definitely going to come. We'll be there soon."

The brothers are already preparing for their trip back to Resembool and can't wait to see their friend's face again. Meanwhile, an unexpected sound came knocking on the door. As Edward opened it, he saw the blonde-haired female soldier wearing a casual blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Edward said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to invite you and Alphonse to our New Year's Eve celebration," Riza insisted.

"Well, that's kind of you but we already have one with the Rockbells in Resembool," Alphonse said, "We're already leaving now."

"Oh, is that so? Well, that's okay. I'll just give you two these instead," Riza game each of them a pin with a picture of them and the military. "It's a gift from us so that you two will remember your journey with us. Have fun in Resembool and happy new year!"

The brothers are filled with gratitude as they brought back the lieutenant a warm new year greeting. This also reminded them that the people they met in the military are also their family. But they will never forget the Rockbells who have always been in their hearts even if they are far from each other. Before the depart from the city of Amestris, they made a quick shopping to buy something for Winry and grandma Pinako.

When the Elric brothers finally reached Resembool, it was a very quiet evening. After a few hours, it is already new year. They hurried to meet the Rockbells because they couldn't wait to have a great time with them. But along their way, they spotted a mysterious shadow.

"Who's there?" Edward demanded with a frightened look on his face.

The boy suddenly came out from the dark and shouted, "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Fight me! I want to see how you deal with... THE ICE ALCHEMIST!"

Edward was stunned by his stature and realized it's just a kid. "I don't have any business with you, kid, now leave. It's New Year's Eve. Go home and celebrate with your family."

The boy got furious and produced an ice sword with his alchemy. As the Elric brothers walked along, the boy ran towards them and aimed his sword at Edward, breaking his automail. "Coward!" The boy shouted and immediately ran off.

Edward is already boiling with fury and shouted, "You brat! I can not believe you'd break my automail like that! Come at me you midget!" Alphonse stopped him from continuing the fight, knowing that Winry and grandma Pinako are already waiting for them.

"Brother, please stop. We're already late for the celebration."

"GAHHH! Winry is going to kills me if she saw my automail broken! I don't want to see her get mad during this holiday season."

"It wouldn't be broken in the first place if you did not got into a fight with that kid."

"Why are you blaming me? He's the one who started it! Ah, come on!"

Meanwhile, in the Rockbell's home, Winry and grandma Pinako are still sitting in the dinner table waiting. Winry looked outside the window to see if they are coming, but there was no sign of them.

"Where could they be?" Winry sighed with a fretting look on her face.

"Don't worry, Winry," Pinako said as she comforts her granddaughter, "they'll be here."

"They better be."

That was when the door burst open and an unexpected greeting came. "We're here!" The Elric brothers shouted.

Then, Winry was surprised and tears fell down on her eyes. "You idiot, you broke my automail again!"

Winry! I-I... didn't mean to... you see... I got into a fight with a kid... and... I'm sorry!" Edward cried.

"You got into a fight? Gosh, same old Ed. Reckless as always," Winry insisted and brought out her wrench with a threatening look, "don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Now, let's celebrate!"

The four of them were finally reunited and spent most of the remaining time eating, talking and even playing games. Until the clock says it is almost midnight, they begin to do an intensified countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

"It's New Year!" Everyone shouted with joy and smiles as fireworks start to light up outside.

"By the way, we have something for the two of you," Alphonse said excitedly as he picked up the necklaces.

"That's so beautiful!" Winry said as she gazed at those necklaces.

"Very nice. Thank you boys," Pinako said with a smile.

"It's a gift from us so that you will remember that throughout the next year, even if we are far from each other, we are always connected by heart," Edward said briefly.

"We also have something for you guys," Winry quickly got the pins and gave it to them with a smile on her face.

"Wow, other pins!" Edward said, "The military also gave us pins but this one is just special. Thanks!"

Edward, Alphonse, Winry and grandma Pinako were all filled with gratitude. They couldn't be where they are now without each other. They are a very happy family and greeted each other a happy new year.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's all folks! This is just a Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot so I hope you enjoy it. And if you are wondering about why they are giving gifts on a new year celebration (because it is during Christmas), this is just to show how they care so much for each other. And their gifts are just remembrance for their love, friendship and something like that. I would appreciate it if you review and ponder about my story so that I know what to improve in my next stories.


End file.
